


Surprise!

by PsychoMeows



Series: UTMV Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Possessive Nightmare, date, sweet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows
Summary: Cross and Dream decide to go to Outertale for a quiet date and a well deserved break. They didn't expect Nightmare and Killer to show up and not want to fight them...
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Error/Ink (Mentioned), Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: UTMV Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914103
Comments: 49
Kudos: 57





	Surprise!

Dream and Cross walked side by side and hand in hand as they walked to the top of the cliff. They were in Outertale for a date, Cross was carrying a bag full of picnic food for them to eat under the stars. They hadn't had a date in a while, they'd been so busy with Nightmare and his gang that there really hadn't been a lot of time for each other. Not to mention the whole Ink and Error drama that had happened recently. Who would've thought that they were dating!? They had hated each other not that long ago so Dream was very surprised when he had suddenly walked in on them together... That had been something... Dream still couldn't believe it but he supposed it'd be alright, after all Ink wasn't the only one who was dating an old enemy. Dream had been dating Cross for a long time now and he loved him very much. He was really happy with him, happier than he'd been in a long time and Dream was glad that Cross stayed with him throughout everything.

Being on the run, going from AU to AU wasn't something that was easy and Dream knew Cross felt uncomfortable being in the AUs that he had attacked but Cross stayed with him despite it all. Dream had felt bad for so long thinking that Cross was only with him for his aura and that Dream was manipulating him but the more time they spend together the more Dream realised it wasn't true. Cross really just liked him, loved him, the good and bad. Even if they both had issues they were there for each other and Dream found himself falling in love with Cross more and more each day.

Dream smiled at Cross and let go of his hand so he could put his arm around his waist instead wanting to cuddle close and feel his warmth. Cross quickly kissed the side of Dream's head and also put his arm around Dream, holding his love close as they walked.

"Are you sure it's okay to have a date here?" Cross asked.

"Hmm? Of course it's okay! Ink recommended it as the perfect spot for a picnic date!" Dream said with a smile.

"My point exactly. What if he and Error are here?"

"I don't think they will be. I told Ink we wanted to have a date and then he recommended it. He's knows we're here."

"Yeah but a goldfish has a better memory than Ink," Cross pointed out.

Dream hummed in thought and then shrugged. "That's true. I guess if they are here, we'll just have a double date! Although I can't see Error being too happy about that..."

Cross just sighed and held Dream a little tighter, he wouldn't be too happy about that either. He just wanted to be alone with Dream and not worry about anything else but he knew no matter what he'd be worrying after all the Creator and Destroyer weren't the only potential problem. "What if Nightmare shows up?"

"Well, I do have my knight here to protect me!" Dream giggled and kissed his boyfriend. "Relax, this is meant to be fun."

Cross sighed and nodded letting them fall into a comfortable silence. He really wanted this to be fun so that he could see Dream with a real smile. He was always taken by Dream's beauty but when he smiled a genuine smile Cross felt like his soul could stop. He loved to see Dream beaming happily with a beautiful gold blush that always made him look like he was glowing, it always took Cross's breath away. He didn't know how he had managed to get such a beautiful boyfriend, everything about Dream was perfect.

They had made it to the top of the hill and Cross placed his bag to the side for now since it was still a little early for lunch. They sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars that littered the dark blueish purple sky. It really was truly beautiful. Ink had been right about this being a good place for a date, isolated and beautiful. They could be alone together under the stars for as long as they wanted. Cross sighed again and hugged Dream, he was worried that Nightmare would attack since he'd been quite ruthless lately but he allowed himself to relax as he cuddled with Dream. They really needed some down time with how hard they'd been working recently and this was nice. Really nice.

"I'm glad we came here," Cross said as he stared up at the stars.

"So am I," Dream rested his head on Cross's shoulder, cuddling close and relaxed as well. "I love you, Cross."

"I love you too." Cross smiled at the little guardian and lent in to kiss him deeply. Dream kissed back and brought his arms around Cross's shoulders as he melted into the kiss, letting Cross deepen it and meeting his tongue half way.

Just as Cross began to really get into it Dream pulled away slightly. "We should really set out the picnic blankets," Dream said and crawled over Cross to get to the bag.

"Tease," Cross muttered under his breath but got up to help his boyfriend get the blankets out. It wasn't like they were in a rush. The longer they stayed out here the better; Cross wanted to make the most out of any time he had alone with the love of his life and he'd take any chance to propose again. He was almost 100% sure that Dream would say yes this time, they really were so in love.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Nightmare asked as he glared at Killer.

"Yup, pretty sure, Boss."

"You know I can't waste time, right? This better be a lead!"

Killer threw his hands up. "Look, I'm just tellin' ya what I heard. Error and Ink where seen together in Outertale, they weren't fighting and they were _kissing!_ "

Nightmare let out a low growl of annoyance. Error hadn't destroyed a AU in a while and while he wasn't really part of Nightmare's gang, he was still an ally of sorts. Nightmare didn't really approve of the AUs being destroyed since he needed their negativity and wished to rule over them but the Destroyer did have his uses and their deals helped them both. While Nightmare never got in Error's way he did keep tabs on him and Error being missing could mean trouble for him. Nightmare didn't want to have to deal with _another_ traitor so he had been looking for him. He really wasn't happy to hear that Error, Destroyer Of Worlds was dating Ink, The Creator. That was literally a recipe for disaster; Error destroys, Ink protects and Nightmare didn't want Error giving the Star Sanses any information he may have on his gang. Especially since that relationship couldn't possibly last.

"Fine," Nightmare stood up from his throne and stormed over to Killer. "Let's go to Outertale to investigate. If it turns out to be nothing but a baseless rumour, I'll hold you responsible for wasting my time!"

Killer laughed and winked. "Oh, what ya going to do? Spank me? Cause, not gonna lie, that's pretty hot."

Nightmare used a tentacle to smack Killer on the back of his head, making him yelp. "Let's go," he said as he took Killer by the hand and opened a portal. "HORROR! DUST! IF WE COME BACK AND THE PLACE IS A MESS YOU TWO WILL CLEAN THE _WHOLE_ CASTLE TOP TO BOTTOM!" Nightmare yelled and then dragged Killer through the portal still holding his hand.

The two of them stepped out into Outertale and Nightmare began to drag Killer with him as he walked making Killer do a little jog to catch up.

"We'll look in the isolated places first just in case he's here. If there's no sign of him we'll go torture the inhabitants of this world," Nightmare said not once looking over to his underling.

"Can I do the torturing?" Killer asked hopefully.

Nightmare squeezed Killer's hand tightly. "No, you'll just kill them. We need information. You'll be on watch, stopping anyone from escaping and looking out for the Star Sanses."

"Aww," Killer whined, clearly disappointed.

Nightmare sighed and rolled his eye. "If you don't piss me off, you can kill a few of them once I'm done."

Killer looked at Nightmare and smiled. "Thanks, Babe. You're the best!"

Nightmare keep looking straight ahead but he blushed a little at that. "Don't call me that in public!" He snapped.

"There's no one here," Killer pointed out, "and you're holding my hand."

There was a huff from the goopy skeleton but he didn't let go of Killer's hand as they walked up the cliff to investigate. "Why the fuck did I think it was a good idea to let you have feelings again?"

Killer shrugged, a smile slowly coming to his face, he knew the question was rhetorical but he couldn't help but answer. "To keep me with you and not Colour? Easier to keep me if I'm here cause I wanna be?"

Nightmare tensed at that name and once again held onto Killer tighter. "You're _mine._ "

"Course I am."

Nightmare just ignored him and kept walking. He didn't want to think about why he was so intent on keeping Killer. He was more than a simple underling; he was his best... He liked him.

It didn't take them long to reach the top and when they did they both froze in shock. They had come to Outertale to look for Error, they didn't expect to see Dream and Cross. And they most certainly didn't expect to see them making out on a pile of poorly set out picnic blankets, with Dream's hands up Cross's shirt and Cross in the middle of undressing Dream. Dream's cape and belt were off and had been thrown to the side. The two villains looked at each other and then back at the other two, neither knowing what to do. Once the shock wore off Nightmare tugged Killer gently. They hadn't seen them and Dream was clearly much too distracted to sense him. Nightmare didn't really want a fight; they'd come here to investigate what had happened to Error and if they fought with Dream and Cross they'd be unable to return to Outertale for a while. It would be best if they just snuck away and got on with the mission at hand. Maybe they could come back here and deal with them after, if they were still here.

Nightmare could never be that lucky. Cross had pushed Dream down onto his back and had sat up to pull off his own jacket as he did so he saw Nightmare and Killer standing there and quickly pulled out his huge knife. Dream gasped and pushed Cross off of him, rolled over and got onto his feet at quickly as he could. He grabbed his staff, changed to into a bow and got ready to fight.

Killer also acted quickly, pulling out his knife from his hoodie. He and Nightmare were still holding hands so Nightmare pulled Killer roughly again making him look over at him.

Nightmare was not going to blow this lead. "Yeah, I'm not really here for a fight so you all can just put away the weapons." Yet he still summoned his tentacles not wanting to leave himself defenceless just in case they did decide to attack him.

"Since when are you not wanting to fight!?" Cross called.

"Shut it, traitor!" Nightmare snapped. "I didn't know you were here and if I wanted a fight I wouldn't be here in the middle of nowhere. I'd go to populated areas and hurt people."

"What are you here for then?" Dream asked with a frown as he looked at his brother.

"It's none of your business! Go back to making out with the traitor!" Nightmare pulled at Killer again. "Killer, we're leaving."

Dream's eyes widened when he noticed their joined hands and he let out a giggle as he dismissed his bow. "Oh my! You two are on a _date!_ "

Nightmare, who had begun to turn away, turned back sharply. "What!? _NO!_ "

Dream clapped his hands and squealed a little. "You are! Holding hands, coming to where it's isolated, and where it's so beautiful! I'm so happy for you, Brother! You really need someone to love and while a murderer probably isn't the best, it's still good you have finally found someone who loves you! You deserve it!"

"No I've not... Well, I mean, we are together... Kind of? But not really? It's complicated... But that's _not_ why we're here! We've never even been on a date!"

Dream gasped dramatically. "That's no good! Poor Killer! Being denied a proper date! Well, now's the perfect time to have your first date!"

Nightmare glared at his brother. He really didn't understand why he was always trying to befriend him, they could never have what they once had. "Just leave me alone, we're not going on a date! Besides you two are here."

Dream smile got bigger. "You're welcome to join us! As long as you promise not to fight or hurt anyone!"

"Wait, what?" Cross asked looking to his boyfriend in shock. "Dream, Love, are you really inviting the enemy to join us on our date?"

"Only if they promise to play nice!" Dream said, with a look of a begging puppy. "Please, Brother? I would like you to..."

Nightmare narrowed his eye at Dream and shook his head. "Why are you so desperate for us to be friends after everything I've done?"

"Because you're my brother! And I know you can still be good!"

Nightmare shook his head. "Your brother died long ago. Killer, we're going home, we'll come back later."

"Sure thing, Boss!" Killer said as he put his knife back in his pocket and the two of them began to walk off.

They didn't get very far when Dream called out to them. "Please wait!" He cried out and ran to them with Cross chasing after him. Nightmare didn't know why he stopped but he did.

Nightmare turned around fast, letting go of Killer's hand and accidentally smacking Dream in the face with his tentacles as he did so. "What? Why can't you just leave me alone!? I told you I'm not here to hurt anyone!"

Dream had fallen to the ground with the force of the smack and Cross was over quickly pulling him up while glaring at Nightmare. Cross looked ready to fight at any moment to defend Dream who just looked at his twin pleadingly. "T-that's why... I just thought because you said you weren't here to fight that maybe... I don't know... We could talk?"

"About what? I'll never stop. I'll never be your friend." Nightmare was glaring at his twin, he was really pissing him off and his tentacles were standing up ready to strike. That was until he felt Killer place a hand on his shoulder. Nightmare shot him a look and Killer just grinned at him and shrugged.

"C'mon Boss, it's not worth it. Let's just get back before Horror and Dust get bored and destroy the place," Killer said as he slipped his arm around Nightmare's shoulders. Nightmare sighed and wrapped a tentacle around Killer's waist pulling him closer.

"No, Nightmare!" Dream called and grabbed his twin's hand only for it to be pulled away. "...I still love you Brother. I always will and I won't stop believing that we can be friends again even if you will always be like that..."

Nightmare just shook his head. "Give it up Dream. It'll never happen. Just leave me alone and go off with the traitor!"

"If Error can change so can you!"

Nightmare let out a little gasp at that and let go of Killer once again. "What do you mean by that?" He had come here for information on Error and he was going to get it and if Dream was going to talk it would just make it all the easier.

Dream blinked up at him. "You don't know? He's dating Ink now and he's promised to ease up on destroying AUs. He's just going after abandoned ones even though I don't think he's destroyed any in a while. Probably trying to get on Ink's good side. He's still far from being truly good but he's getting there."

"So it is true... The Destroyer's gone soft..."

"Told ya," Killer said smugly.

"There's nothing wrong with him being with Ink," Dream said, it had taken him a while to get used to it. Of course he still didn't trust Error but he really saw little harm in it and he was happy that Ink had found someone who he could really love. "If they're happy together then surly it's alright. I still don't get how it works what with Ink having no soul but... They are good for each other. A whole lot of chaotic but it's works... Somehow..."

Nightmare just glared at nothing for a moment... This could be bad for him, he had lost an ally but Error wasn't part of his gang so as long as he didn't start fighting against him or giving the Star Sanses information... Maybe it was okay... And when Ink inevitably got bored of him, (since how could a soulless being love? Error must just be entertainment.) Nightmare would be there to harvest his negative emotions and get more power from him... Maybe even recruit him with the promise of vengeance for his broken heart.

"Um... Brother?" Dream asked.

Nightmare snapped back to reality. "Thank you, Brother. I've gotten the information I came for."

Dream blinked at him. "You just came here to find out what happened to Error?" He almost sounded disappointed at that fact...

"Yup."

"Then why bring your boyfriend?" The positive guardian giggled, his disappointment short lived.

Nightmare let out a scream of annoyance. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I'm not his boyfriend!"

Nightmare had to stop himself from looking at Killer with worry when he said that. He used his underlings' negative emotions for power but he sensed a lot of sadness from Killer when he said that and Nightmare didn't understand why. Not only that but somehow Killer saying that hurt him too...

Dream seemed unaware and just giggled again. "Oh? Then why are you two holding hands again? You've be holding onto each other almost the whole time!"

Nightmare looked down and realised he was, in fact, holding Killer's hand again. He hadn't even noticed himself doing that but he didn't want to pull his hand away, instead he held tighter.

"Whatever!" Nightmare snapped. "We got what we came here for so we're leaving!" With that he opened a portal and began to pull Killer towards it.

"Wait!" Dream called out again. "Brother... I miss you!"

Nightmare signed and very quietly he whispered. "I miss you too..."

Dream barely caught it but he did and that made him so happy to hear. Maybe there really was hope. Dream put that to the back of his mind and called out again. "Bye, Brother! I'm happy you found someone! I do hope I'll get an invite to your wedding! You'll get one to mine! Whenever that happens."

Nightmare groaned at that and flipped Dream off. "Fuck you! Next time we met, I'll kick your ass!" With that the two bad guys disappeared into the portal and it closed behind them leaving Dream and Cross alone on the hill.

"Well... That was weird," Cross commented and Dream laughed.

"Did that kill the mood? Are you okay to continue?"

Cross answered by slipping an arm around Dream and pulling him close to kiss him deeply. Dream yelped in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, only for Cross to pull away and look Dream in the eyes. Dream's last comment to Nightmare still ringing in his ears; he mentioned his wedding... Did that mean Dream really would say yes this time? Would it be alright to ask now or would that be a bit inappropriate given what had just happened? …But Dream did want to continue to make out.

"Cross?" Dream asked suddenly sensing his boyfriend's nervousness and seeing him space out. "Are you alright?"

"I..." Cross took a deep breath, he had decided to just go for it and hope for the best, knowing if he chickened out now he'd never do it. He dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring making Dream gasp at the realisation of what was happening. "Dream, I truly love you. Everything about you, the real you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll follow you anywhere, I promise you. Will you marry me?"

Dream simply stared at the ring, letting what was happening set in before he jumped into Cross's arms and knocking them both over. Cross was on his back with Dream on top of him and they both burst into laughter as Cross flipped them and gave him a little kiss. This time Dream knew he wanted to be with Cross forever. This time he knew that Cross loved him for more than his aura. He was done with being lonely. He wanted this more than anything. "Yes! Cross, Yes! I love you so much!"

The two of them giggled as Cross held Dream close and they shared a deep kiss, only to pull back so Cross could slip the ring onto Dream's finger before kissing him again.

Once the excitement faded and they became tried from all the kissing, they sat on their pile of blanket's eating their lunch and watching the stars, happy in each other's company. What a surprise this whole thing turned out to be; Nightmare showing up, not wanting a fight and clearly dating Killer. Not to mention Cross proposing. Dream really was truly happy.

* * *

Back at Nightmare's castle, Nightmare and Killer quickly checked to make sure the other two were behaving, (Horror was in the kitchen, eating all their food and Dust was in his room, 'talking to Papyrus,') then Nightmare dragged Killer to his bedroom. He felt like he needed to talk with him. After all this wasn't the first time these feelings had come forth. It had been happening for a while and Nightmare wanted to get to the bottom of it. Even though he knew what it was; Dream was right, he'd fallen for Killer...

"What was that back there?" Nightmare asked once they took a seat on his bed.

"What was what?" Killer asked. "I thought that went well. We got what we needed easily."

Nightmare looked away from Killer and felt himself blush slightly. This was just embarrassing, he was literally the embodiment of negativity! How ridiculous that he'd have these feelings for an underling of all people! Killer was meant to be nothing more than a mere tool yet he went and got feelings for him. He wasn't meant to love or be loved, he was meant to be hated. He should push him away and forget him yet he didn't want to so he asked what he wanted to ask. "When you said that you're not my boyfriend. Why were you so sad?"

Killer also looked away and blushed. He knew how Nightmare was, he knew that he shouldn't feel this way, maybe it would've been for the best if Nightmare kept him emotionless. "Well...I..." He fell silent, he really didn't know what to say.

"Just tell me!" Nightmare snapped making Killer jump.

"I... Well, we're not really together, are we? I mean we're just... I don't know... Fuck buddies? …Well I suppose I'm your underling with benefits... I just do as you say even if it means going to bed with you and spreading my legs." Killer managed to look at Nightmare who was still looking away, his normal black goop had turned turquoise on his face in a deep blush.

"And you want more?" Nightmare asked quietly. He almost hoped Killer would deny it so he could go back to being lonely and sad.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen as Killer just shrugged and said, "I mean... I guess?" Killer moved closer to Nightmare, he couldn't help but find the negative guardian cute even with all his goopyness. "I would like more, I really would like more," he whispered.

Nightmare looked to Killer and saw that he was just as flushed as Nightmare was, he had to push down the thought that Killer was so adorable all flushed like that, now wasn't the time. Nightmare put his arm around Killer in a hug, giving in. He just wanted him and he decided that he would act on his feelings for Killer for once, maybe then he could have some happiness. "Being with me won't be easy, you know?"

Killer nodded, "I know."

"I'm selfish and angry. I'll still order you around and kick your ass if you fail me!"

"I know."

"I have a lot of issues."

"I know."

"It won't be a healthy relationship."

"Nightmare, I know. But you've helped me so much. I own you my life, you're not as bad as you think, as people think you are. You take good care of us and... I love you..."

Nightmare tensed at that, he'd never heard those words from anyone other than his brother and to hear it from Killer... It made him happy... Well, as happy as a being of negativity could be. He knew Killer deserved better but... He wanted him, was that so wrong? Could he be with him? Was that really alright? Would he hurt him in the end? Or would loving him give him more anger to the universe that cast him out and made him 'evil?'

"...I love you too, Killer."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and then before either of them knew it they were kissing. Nightmare really hadn't thought he'd fall in love, ever. Yet, here he was with Killer. He didn't even know how it had happened but he was glad it did and the fact that Killer felt the same really was a pleasant surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly started this with like a 1/3 of an idea which started out as a Cream and NightKiller double date but then as I wrote it, it just wasn't happening, not without being really OOC so it changed and changed until it turned into this. Whatever that is but I think it's pretty cute.


End file.
